Adventures of M: Khael's Cristal
by pannadela
Summary: A travel to a Hot Hole.


After some days of travelling Finn, Jake, Pann and Lue were at edge of a big river.

-The River of Peace. - Lue said. - After many wars between Main and Oak Island this river became symbol of eternal friendship between these islands. If someone will exceed it, a new war will begin.

-So... How we will cross it? - Finn asked Lue.

Lue took little sprayer from her bag and she sprayed herself and others, and Lue said:

-It's response. An Invisible Spray. No one will see us crossing that river. You even don't know, what you can made from any plant in forest...

After it, Finn, Jake, Pann, Lue and their horses became invisible. And they crossed River of Peace. After it they were on Oak Island. First thing, that they saw, was forest. Bigger than Roofed Forest. Maybe not roofed, but bigger. Another difference between Roofed Forest and forest on Oak Island were roads. King of Oak Island many years ago ordered to build roads on island. And they moved in direction of Hot Hole.

From forest emerged very big mountain. It was Ferea - second biggest mountain in M. Inside of it was their destination.

-Lue. What is your plan? I'm asking, because I... just want to know. - Pann said to Lue.

-My plan is like that: at first I will say to guard, that knows me, that I'm going to give a concert in their base, and I will say, that you're mine students. Next, when I'll play them my songs, you will go to a Hot Hole and, when you will do that, that you want to do here, go to me. When you will say "Wolfram wants to eat!", I'll end my concert and we will vanish from here.

-What are Wolframs? - Jake asked Lue.

-Wolframs are similar to normal wolves, but they have rock body, that can shine. I tamed one Wolfram some time ago, but one day, when I was in Mountain Kingdom, it found a partner for itself, and it disappeared. Last time, when I was in a Hot Hole, I was with my Wolfram, but it left me some time earlier to hunt something. So, when you will say it, they will still think, that this Wolfram ran away again.

And they still followed path to Ferea.

-What you casually play on concerts like that? - Jake asked Lue again.

-Many, many songs, that I write on my own. Both lyrics and music. I can sing one song for you, if you want. - Lue responded.

-Yes! We want to hear you, when you sing! - all answered.

-As you wish. I wrote this song some time ago, and I will sing only a fragment of this.

She grabbed her violin and she began to sing:

"Love, love in the Ake!

We will pour you a drink!

I am a bard, and you..."

Suddenly Lue felt from her horse. Everyone stopped.

-Are you fine? - Pann asked Lue after she went down from a horse.

-Are... my violin... fine? - Lue asked her after Pann shaked her several times.

-Yes... - Finn said to Lue. - Don't panic. I'm younger than you and I'm not panicking, when something, that's mine is destroyed.

-Don't talk to her like that! - Jake began to plead Lue. - She just felt from a horse!

-YOU WANT TO FIGHT? AS YOU WISH. - Finn responded him.

-Finn, Jake, I'm fine. You mustn't to fight. - Lue stood up and she said to them. - By the way. We are at the foot of Ferea.

Finn, Jake, Pann and Lue looked at a mountain. Its peak wasn't visible. Only Lue could saw this, because her special ability was zooming of this, that she saw in any moment.

-If it's second biggest mountain in M, how high can be biggest mountain in M? - Finn said charmed by mountain. And they went with horses to small cave, where standed guard. It was Fire Emian. Lue came to him, she nudged him and she said:

-Wake up, sleeping prince. I want to give a concert here.

Fire Emian woke up and he looked at her.

-Oh, Louie from Waron... Who are they, behind you? - he asked her.

-They're my students. Let them in. - she responded.

Guard immediately opened them door. And they went in.

-One thing. - guard asked Lue at end. - Where's your Wolfram?

-It hunts. Again. - Lue lied to him.

And they went down without horses. They left them near cave's entrance. After they went down to bigger chamber, where were another guards.

-We are divide here. - Lue said. - You go to Hole, I'm stayng here. Good luck.

Suddenly Jake turned to do Lue:

-Can I play with you?

Lue looked at him a moment and she said:

-Yes. I have hope that you won't mess it.

And they divided. Lue and Jake went to guards, that were Fire Emians too, and Lue said:

-Do you want to listen something new?

And they began to play.

In this moment Finn, Jake and Pann went down to next chamber, where was Hot Hole. When Finn saw it, he felt some disappointed. It looked like a volcano's crater, that someone put on the ground.

-I thinked, that it will look more spectacular as king's tomb... Mountain was beatiful, but this... not.- Finn said.

-In M you will be surprised many times by things like that. - Pannadela said to him.

After it, Finn and Pann came to crater. And Pann reached out her hands and she began to be very focused.

Lava, that was in a Hot Hole, began to move in direction of wall, revealing a spiral staircase. When whole staircase was revealed, Pann still standed in one place, instead of going into it.

-Pann, are you fine? - Finn asked her.

But she didn't moved. On her body appeared sweat. On her face appeared expression, that looked like she carried something heavy. Finnaly, Finn grabbed her on hands and he ran to staircase. And he began to ran trougth this staircase. When they reached small hall, that was on end of this staircase, Pann winked from her trance.

-It was so... heavy... - she said. - Thank you... Finn... that you... rescued me.

After it she stood up and she went with Finn to small room, that was in this small hall.

Inside of it was darkness. Pann used rest of her powers to light a torches in room. On middle of this room was sarcophagus decorated with drawings of fire. Finn and Pann moved the lid of it.

Inside of it was skeleton dressed in the same coat as Henry. But instead of his right hand was denture. It looked like made from glass or quartz.

-It must be Khael... Surely... - Pann said looking at skeleton.

Finn took skeleton's denture and he looked at it a moment.

-Finn, it can be unsafe! What are you doing? It can have so much dark magic, like you can't handle this! - Pann warned Finn, but he ignored her. He took away his old denture, that he got in Seaside Palace, and he put skeleton's denture in its place. And he felt so big inflow of dark magic, that he fainted.

He woke up in the same chamber. But anything looked more fresh than before. He looked at it some time, until he heard very ominous voice:

-Give back my cristal...

He turned back. And he saw Khael. In his dark coat and without his right hand. But in his left hand suddenly appeared very long sword. Finn took his Scarlet Origina (he named his new sword like his first, but, because his first sword was copy of this sword, he named her like this) and he began to fight, trying to help himself using not moving denture.

Their fight was very long. Khael fought using his elemental powers and his sword, but Finn made up with his swiftness. But in one moment Khael said:

-Stop on a moment. I'm old Emian, that gets tired very fast.

Finn understood it as resign of his rival.

-I won! Yeah! - Finn began to cheer his victory.

But he was wrong. In one moment Khael grabbed his sword, and he hurt Finn.

-You fool! You thinked, that I you can win in easy way like that? You're wrong! Now, die in place, where no one will find you! - he said at end.

And he vanished.

Finn felt biggest pain in his life. He layed at a tomb's floor, looking in a ceiling. But in one moment, anything became white and thaere appeared Pannadela. She looked like an angel. Purely white. White hair, skin and clothes. She even had wings. She gave him his hand and she said:

-Come, Finn. All are waiting for you...

Suddenly anything became more white and Finn woke up in forest, somewhere on Oak Island. He looked around. It was raining. Jake baked something on a fire with a very weird creature. Pann was kneeling beside him. When she noticed, that he woke up. Pann smiled and she said to Jake and weird creature:

-Jake! Pink! Finn woke up!

Jake and creature named Pink came to her. When he saw them, Finn asked Pann:

-Wh-what happened? Where is Lue? Who is this weird, pink creature with body and face of human?

-You fainted in this tomb, so I very quickly ran to Lue and Jake. - Pann began to relate, what happened - Jake took you, and we escaped. But Lue was forced to leave us. It was circa five days ago. We stayed here, in forest, and I healed you. Some days ago we found Pink in a bush. We thinked, that was Emian, that wanted to frighten us, but he has kid's mind, walks on four limbs and he stretches like a gum. He even can't talk! Maybe it's a friend of your Princess Bubblegum?

Finn looked at a Pink, and he said to Pann:

-I think, that... probably not.

And he came to fire, and he took some food, that Jake and Pink baked. Using his denture.

-Finn! - Pann said verydelighted. - You took over control on Khael's Cristal! We will be able to find your princesses!

Suddenly, in Khael's Cristal appeared something. It was Ghost Princess. And it changed so that it pointed direction to this point.

-And we know, where we are going. - Jake said to Pann.

But when they sat at horses, Finn asked Pann:

-But how Pink will travel with us?

Pink made a sound, and he stretched a little.

-He said, that it's his way of moving. - Pann said to Finn.

-How do you know?

-I learnt some of his sounds. - she responded.

And they moved in direction pointed by Khael Crystal, that became a new Finn's hand.


End file.
